supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 5
Mario Party 5 is the fifth installment in the Mario Party series and the second for the Nintendo GameCube. The most notable change in this game is that the shopping system was replaced with the new Capsule system. In Story Mode, a playable character has to face Bowser and the Koopa Kids (known as Mini Bowser in PAL regions) throughout every stage. Eventually, the character will face Bowser one-on-one. The game is notable for featuring places and characters that appeared in or resembled places and characters from Paper Mario. The most prominent of this is the Star Spirits. Story From the Mario Party 5 Instruction booklet: In the night sky, past the moon and beyond the stars, there's a dream world known as Dream Depot, where everyone's dreams come together. This is the real land of dreams... In this land, there are Star Guards who protect the dreams of everyone. One dreamy night, the Star Guards thought of something. "Many dreams arrive here at Dream Depot every day," they said, "so... why don't we offer those with the power of dreaming a chance to visit?" Eventually, they decided to invite Mario and his closest friends because, when it comes to dreamers, nobody dreams bigger than they do! The Star Guards prepared for their guests' arrival by creating many fun-filled games for them to play. And that is how this adventure for Mario and his friends both old and new began! In Story Mode, Bowser and Koopa Kid are planning to ruin everyone's dreams, and players must stop Bowser from taking over said dreams. If players clear the five boards, they must face the Koopa Kids in Bowser Nightmare, and if they beat that board, they fight Bowser in Frightmare. Playable Characters Returning Playable Characters *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Princess Daisy' *'Yoshi' *'Wario' *'Waluigi' New Playable Characters *'Toad' *'Boo' *'Koopa Kid' New Features This installment to the Mario Party series comes with new mini-games, characters, and maps. Toad, Boo, and Koopa Kid are now playable characters, as is Donkey Kong in Super Duel Mode once the player unlocks him. In Party Mode, he is on Donkey Kong spaces and either gives the players coins or stars, or starts a Donkey Kong mini-game which involve collecting bananas for a predetermined amount of coins. The game is also significant for being the second in the series to introduce 3D game boards. Previous titles, all except for Mario Party 4, utilized pre-rendered backgrounds, which are static and limited in their presentation. As a result, all subsequent Mario Party titles, with the exception of Mario Party Advance on the Game Boy Advance, have employed 3D backgrounds allowing for much more dynamic fields of play. Mario Party 5 has a few new features. First off, in Story Mode, all the Koopa Kids move at the same time, quickening game play. The point of single player mode is to deplete all of the Koopa Kids' coins by beating them in mini-games. It also features two whole new modes: Bonus Mode, and Super Duel Mode. In Bonus Mode, players could choose one of three bonus games: Beach Volleyball, Ice Hockey, and Card Party. Super Duel Mode In Super Duel Mode, one buys vehicle parts using points received by playing mini-games and builds a battle vehicle to use in different tournaments or against friends. To unlock all the different parts, one must play all the tournaments and beat certain opponents. There are a total of 44 different parts that can be used to customize a vehicle. The last two, Bob-omb Wall and Bowser Punch, are unlocked after all other parts are purchased. There are five symbols that indicate different aspects of the vehicle's ability: *'Red Heart': Health *'Green Steering Wheel': Handling *'White Boxing Glove': Power *'Blue Vehicle Icon': Top Speed *'Yellow Vehicle Icon': Acceleration Vehicle Parts The following is a list of all the parts the player can use: ;Body Types *'Mushroom Body': A standard body with standard abilities. *'Star Body': A speedy body that's light and inexpensive. *'Heart Body': A cute, heart-shaped body that's very durable. *'Choo-Choo Body': An engine built for speed that's quite strong and durable. *'Egg Body': A body made of shells from Yoshi's eggs with increased defensive and offensive abilities. *'Spiny Body': A slow, spine-covered body that increases offensive abilities. *'Lakitu Cloud Body': A fast body made of clouds with poor defensive abilities. *'Boo Body': A fast body with low defensive abilities that's visible only to radar. *'DK Body': A slow body made of barrels that increases defensive and offensive abilities. *'E. Gadd Body': A hi-tech body that's very high-balanced, designed by the professor. *'Skolar Body': A body with mostly average abilities that takes less damage from bombs and vehicle attacks. ;Tires *'Mushroom Tires': Normal tires that are great for learning. *'Star Tires': Fast tires with poor control. *'Wiggler Tires': Very slow tires with good control. *'Goomba Tires': Quick tires with very quick acceleration. *'Spiny Tires': Slower tires with great traction and decent acceleration. *'Choo-Choo Tires': Superfast tires with super poor control. *'Super Wiggler Tires':'' Very slow tires with great traction.'' *'Lakitu Cloud': A cloud that hovers. It's very efficient on all terrain. *'DK Tires':Tires made of barrels. They handle differently with each battle. *'E. Gadd Jet': A hi-tech jet with perfect speed and handling designed by the professor. *'Skolar Tires': Tires handmade by Skolar that are simple and balanced, even on slick surfaces. ;Engines *'Mushroom Engine': A normal engine that's great for learning. *'Star Engine': A speedy engine with poor control. *'Wiggler Engine': An engine that's not very fast but is easy to control. *'Goomba Engine': An engine that's a little speedy and has decent acceleration. *'Ztar Engine': A slow engine that's easy to control and has excellent acceleration. *'Choo-Choo Engine': A superfast engine with super poor control. *'Super Wiggler Engine':'' An easy-to-handle engine that's slow.'' *'Goomba-Trio Engine': An engine with great acceleration, some extra power, and really poor control. *'DK Engine': An odd, banana-shaped engine that performs differently with each battle. *'E. Gadd Engine': A hi-tech engine with great speed and control, designed by the professor. *'Skolar Engine': An engine with well-balanced speed and control, handmade by Skolar. *'Mushroom Gun': A normal gun that's good to learn with. *'Seed Machine Gun': A lightweight watermelon-shaped gun with weak rapid-fire abilities. *'Bob-omb Cannon': A time-delayed, Bob-omb-firing cannon that's powerful and heavy. *'Bullet Bill Gun': A gun with average firepower that shoots opponent-seeking Bullet Bills. *'Pokey Tower Gun': A gun with two diagonally-moving bullets and average firepower. *'Pirahna Plant': A powerful and far-reaching gun with bullets fired from a Piranha Plant. *'Bowser Breath': An effective Bowser-shaped flamethrower with a short range. *'Mr. I Laser': A lightweight laser with average firepower that's fired from his eye. *'DK Gun': A banana-shaped gun that's very heavy and the most powerful of all. *'E. Gadd Cannon': A well-balanced cannon, designed by the professor, with opponent-seeking missiles. *'Skolar Gun': A good overall weapon, handmade by Skolar. Press the button to shoot and release it to detonate. *'Bowser Punch': A very effective prototype that fires short-ranged Bowser punches! *'Bob-omb Wall': A specialty weapon that drops a wall of bombs and increases speed. ;Weapons Super Duel Battles The player can choose the battle from the garage menu, but only Battle Competition on easy and normal are available at the start. In order to unlock the rest, the player must complete each game as it opens on the normal or hard level. If the player loses any game, the tournament ends and the player receives no trophies. In all competitions, there are obstacles, such as stationary Spiny Shells or Bob-ombs that detonate within a certain amount of time or upon contact. The size of an obstacle mirrors the damage it can do. Warp Pipes simply block vehicles. Mushrooms occasionally appear along the course and grant the vehicle better speed and control for a certain amount of time when collided with, as well as Poison Mushrooms, which hinder speed and control. Terrain can vary when battling a CPU or a human player in a arena called Random Ruckus. Dirt and grass are present and do no special effects. Metal and ice make the vehicles harder to control. Lava damages and pushes away the vehicle. However, if a vehicle is equipped with Lakitu Cloud or E. Gadd Jet tires, the vehicle is not get affected by any sort of terrain. ;Battle Competition The goal of this 90 second game is to eliminate the opponent. If nobody wins, the battle ends. The player must fire the weapon with B at the other player and keep moving to avoid opposing attacks and obstacles. ;Flag Competition In this game, the object is to collect three flags before the opposing player does. This is also a 90 second game; the game ends if nobody collects three flags. Although hitting the opposing player slows him or her down, attacking the opposing member is not the goal of the game. ;Robo-Rabbit Competition This time the goal is to wipe out three Robo-Rabbits before the opposing player does within the time limit of one minute and thirty seconds. Again, the player can shoot and slow down the opposing member. The Robo-Rabbits are very fast and can tunnel underground. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player will go on five boards facing the three Koopa Kids. The boards are much smaller boards then in Party Mode. When a player passes/lands on a Koopa Kid, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the Koopa Kid 15 coins. When the Koopa Kid passes/lands on the player, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the player 10 coins. There is a VS Space; if there are three Koopa Kids, then this will cause a 1 vs. 3 game. Two will cause a 2 vs. 2 game (with Toad as the player's partner). One causes a duel. When a player loses all their Coins, they are eliminated from the board. The main objective is to eliminate all three of the Koopa Kid's before they eliminate the player. After all five boards, the player faces Bowser in Frightmare. Boards *Toy Dream *Rainbow Dream *Pirate Dream *Undersea Dream *Future Dream *Sweet Dream *Bowser Nightmare (unlockable) Capsules Below is a list of the twenty-eight capsules in Mario Party 5. *Bubble Capsule *Cursed Mushroom Capsule *Klepto Capsule *Mushroom Capsule *Super Mushroom Capsule *Warp Pipe Capsule *Wiggler Capsule *Bob-omb Capsule *Bullet Bill Capsule *Coin Block Capsule *Goomba Capsule *Hammer Bro. Capsule *Koopa Bank Capsule *Paratroopa Capsule *Piranha Plant Capsule *Spiny Capsule *Kamek Capsule *Lakitu Capsule *Magikoopa Capsule *Mr. Blizzard Capsule *Ukiki Capsule *Bone Capsule *Chain Chomp Capsule *Chance Capsule *Duel Capsule *Miracle Capsule *Tweester Capsule *Bowser Capsule Music The music in Mario Party 5 was composed by Aya Tanaka. It is somewhat significantly different from the other Mario Party games — including its sequels — in that the music sounds sophisticated and (despite being synthesized as in all Mario Party games) has the illusion of being played by a professional symphony orchestra. This may be caused by the use of sounds that sound like true instruments, especially the harpsichord. This apparently didn't catch on, however, as Aya Tanaka has not composed any other Mario Party game, and Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 7 returned to the style of Mario Party 4. Minigames Puns 4-player minigames *Mazed & Confused is a pun on "Dazed and Confused", a song by Led Zeppelin as well as an expression. *Fish Upon a Star comes from the saying "Wish Upon a Star". *Flower Shower is a pun on Flower Power, a slogan for hippies. *Hotel Goomba is based off of Hotel Mario. *Night Light Fright is a pun on Bright Light Fright, a song by Aerosmith. *Coney Island is named after an amusement park of the same name. *Will Flower is a pun on Self Control, also called Willpower. *Dodge Bomb is based off of dodge ball, a recreational activity. *Fish Sticks is a classic sea-food. 1 vs. 3 Minigames *Flatiator is a pun on Gladiators, a name used for people that are fierce warriors. *Mathletes is a pun on a term "athlete". *Quilt for Speed is a pun on a term "built for speed". *Tube It or Lose It is a pun on a phrase, "Move it or lose it!" *Beam Team is a pun on the phrase "Dream team". *Heat Stroke is a typical summer injury where a person passes out due to heat. 2 vs. 2 Minigames *Submarathon is a combination of "submarine" and "marathon". *Mario Can-Can / the can-can is a dance. Duel Minigames *Merry Poppings is a pun on Mary Poppins, a fictional character. *Piece Out is a pun on the phrase "Peace out". *Bound of Music is a pun on The Sound of Music, a 1965 film. *Get a Rope is a pun on the phrase "Get a grip". *Shock Absorbers is a pun on the car part of the same name. Battle Minigames *Tug-o-Dorrie is a pun on Tug of War, a recreational activity. *Astro-Logical is a pun on Astrology, the idea that the relative position of the planets at one's birth influences personality traits. *Twist 'n' Out is a pun on the Beatles song "Twist and Shout." Bowser Minigames *Rain of Fire is a pun on either the phrase "reign of fire", or Ring of Fire, a song by Johnny Cash. DK Minigames *Mass A-Peel is a pun on a term "mass appeal." *Da Vine Climb is a pun on "Devine climb." *Banana Punch is a pun on "banana bunch." Bowser Minigames *Cage-in Cookin' is a pun on the term "Cajun cooking." Story Minigame *Frightmare is a combination of "fright" and "nightmare". Trivia *The capsule depicting a Toady is incorrectly labeled as "Magikoopa Capsule". Later Mario Party games correctly labeled it as "Toady Orb". Gallery 85px-Mario5.jpg|Mario 86px-Mparty5_luigi.jpg|Luigi 82px-MP5Peach.png|Princess Peach 93px-MP5Daisy.png|Princess Daisy 103px-Yoshi5.jpg|Yoshi 76px-Warioparty5.jpg|Wario 89px-Mparty5_waluigi.jpg|Waluigi 108px-Mparty5_toad.jpg|Toad 68px-MP5Boo.png|Boo 110px-Mparty5_koopa_kid.jpg|Koopa Kid 120px-Eldstarmp5.png|Eldstar 120px-Mamarmp5.png|Mamar 117px-Kalmarmp5.png|Kalmar 110px-Muskularmp5.png|Muskular 120px-Misstarmp5.png|Misstar 120px-Skilarmp5.png|Skolar 120px-MP5KoopaKids.png|Koopa Kids Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:GameCube Games Category:2003 Games